


Paradise Lost

by LadyLuna22



Category: 2NE1, BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), Block B, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Supernatural Elements, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuna22/pseuds/LadyLuna22
Summary: The mind is it's own place and in itself, can make a Heaven of Hell,  a Hell of Heaven
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon/Lee Chaerin | CL, Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Chaerin | CL, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Wattpad. Original author is KindaCuteKC

CL gasped for air suddenly, her body forcing herself awake as she coughed up water from her lungs. The woman opened her eyes to see a beachfront area, multiple buildings and beach-related things strewn across the sand, along with small hints of a city behind them. The blond hair slightly swayed with the calm early morning breeze, her clothes drenched in the saltwater that was behind her.

"Where am I?" She sat up upon the watery area of the shore, where the sea washed up under her. "This looks a lot like Busan...did I really float that far and survive?"

The blonde haired woman stood up finally, and started steadily walking by the shore, calling out for anyone so she can know what the hell is going on. CL was still very confused and lost as time went by, starting to get a little too cold for her liking.

"Hello?!?" She called out for the 50th time. "Is there anyone out here?" Nothing but the silence of the wind and sea answered her question. "Anyone actually alive...? Or even here?" She sighed, giving up on finding any help whatsoever, stopping in her tracks and looking down in defeat.

"Hello" An ominous voice finally answered back.

CL jumped, her hands already prepared to defend herself from any attack that may come her way, only to notice a tall man standing in front of her, stoic and calm. He appears to be friendly, but something was still amiss.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said calmly, brushing his fiery red hair out of his face.

"I-It's fine" she sighed, letting her hands drop to her sides. "Um....Am I in Busan?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." He frowned slightly.

"Busan, y'know...the busy city out in Gyeongsan? Wait, we're still in Jeolla....no way I could've floated that far out....which means this is definitely not Jeju." CL paced back and fourth, trying to retrace her steps.

"Y'know what," She suddenly stops and turns to the red haired man, gripping something inside of her jacket pocket closely to her body. " _Who are you, and where the hell am I_?"

"I'm John," He says, smiling softly "but you can call me Johnny."

"Johnny huh...Not bad I guess." She sighed and goes to sit on the edge of the pier area on her right, readjusting her jacket.

"As for where you are...this is Hehena" He said, standing next to her.

"Hehena? Never heard of it." She asked, brushing some of her hair away as she begins to look a little distant, almost as if she were about to cry. "At least its not where I came from."

Johnny noticed the sudden change in CL's face, sitting down next to her, he gently patted her back. "Please don't cry, I don't like seeing others cry. It'll be ok."

"It was never ok...I will never be ok...nothing has nor ever will be ok." She shoved his hand away and scoffed. She glanced up at Johnny, then looked back down over the edge a bit.

Something flickered in Johnny's eyes for a brief moment before he blinked and spoke again in a soft tone. "It is now. Here everything is always ok...even you"

She continued to look at him in disbelief. "Is it really?" she began to take her jacket off. Underneath, cuts and faint scars littered her exposed arms and shoulders. Bruises creeped up her neck and on her wrist. "Is it really ok? As long as these exist I'm constantly reminded at how fucked up life is.." Tears started to drip down from her face as the wind started to blow, causing her to sneeze from the cold air reminding her that she came from the sea.

Johnny decides to get up, placing his hand on her back for comfort. "Come on, lets get you inside before you catch a cold."

CL wipes off her tears with her jacket, now hanging off of her shoulders. "S-sorry, I shouldn't have cried on you Johnny."

"It's fine." he sighed "Almost everyone cries the first time."

The blonde, still somewhat teary-eyed, hugged Johnny out of nowhere. He flinched a little bit, but regained himself and started lightly patting her on the back.

CL looked up at him, only choking a little bit on her words "Other than my best friend...you're the only one that at least took the time to care...thank you...I hope you won't forget me too..." 

The red haired man stared blankly at nothing in particular when she said that. "I wont forget you," he suddenly stated. "I never forget. I always remember..."

CL seemed a little confused and odd about that statement, but before she could ponder it any further, she sneezed again a little bit more dangerously. "My bad- I tried drowning myself.."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath, gathering her words. "Everything was too much for me...." She started. "Everyone leaves me behind, with bruises, scars, broken hearts...but they all forget about who they're doing this to..they all forget about me." She pushes her hair away from her face for a moment before looking down once more. "Not even my own mother remembers my name...."

"Because of that, I ran away as far as i could...further than all the other time Iv'e ran before...I came across some water in the pier, I had heavy enough clothes to drown..." She said quietly, remembering how the water filled up her lungs in her clouded memory.

Johnny stares blankly at CL again, "That was your past Chaerin. Here you can create a new you Here people will remember your name..."

CL's eyes turned where they were visibly vulnerable, the most vulnerable ones she ever had in her life. "Y-you know my name....and remembered m-my name?!"

"Of course." Johnny held a small smile. "Here you are never forgotten. Everyone knows your name."

"....Everyone huh..." She thought, slowly pondering and mumbling to herself. "Maybe he might be...no, he's dead already." CL sneezed once more and ended in a fit of feverish coughs, which was the beginning of a cold starting to form. 

Johnny patted her again and lead her towards civilization, in the general direction of the hospital. "Come on Chaerin, lets look at that cough of yours."


	2. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by KindaCuteKC on Wattpad

🌺 **4 Months Later** 🌺

An alarm went off in it's annoying glory, it was exactly 7:35pm, and CL wasn't feeling it at all. Her hand lazily flopped over the off button, but the alarm didn't turn off. She turned her head with a groan, slowly opening her eyes, seeing that it was Johnny standing over her bed.

With another goddamn alarm.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we have another outing to go to." He silenced the alarm as he saw the blonde sit up and attempt to fix her messy hair.

"Do I have to leave my bed? I'm not feeling it.." She groaned, trying to bury her head under her pillows. Johnny lifted them up calmly and blinked.

"Yes you do. You've been in a few parties here and there, but you're still a turtle." He yanked the covers off of CL, revealing her polka-dotted pajamas. "It's time you start hanging with the big kids now."

CL glared at the red-headed man in question and annoyance. "The big kids? Where the hell-"

"We're going to the club CL." He said matter-of-factly. "I think your ready for whatever goes down in there. Besides, you are a party animal, we just need it to come out of the cage." Johnny watches as CL sits up again, with a more awake yet shocked face.

"Wait, you're really taking me to one?"

"Not to one club, oh no." Johnny chuckled, shaking his head at CL's confused face. "No Chaerin, I'm taking you to The Club." CL sat there for a moment, realizing that as talking about the hottest and biggest club on the island. Where everybody that has a high rep goes to.

"I like where this is going, but...." She sighed looking down. Although her confidence improved, it was still weak And uncertain.

"Don't worry Chae." Johnny patted her back and ruffled her hair more. "I know that club inside-out and backwards. If something goes wrong I'll be lurking around. Besides, they have some good drinks and cute guys over there." He smiles and then began to smirk.

"They also have ceiling mirrors."

"Say no more." She hopped up out of bed and went straight to the bathroom, getting herself super ready for the club.

"That's my girl." Johnny laughed, throwing her pillows and blankets back in her bed.

**\-------{ An Hour and a half later }------**

Johnny's limo had pulled up to the Valet parking area, with the workers opening the door to let CL and Johnny out of it. Johnny, of course, was in his laid back suit, black and comfortable. The only accessory was a single silver Rolex. CL, on the other hand, went with a more bold look. Specifically with a sequined jacket. Simple enough to wear, but enough to get people to stare. The rest of the outfit was basically a fishnet suit, a sleeveless and strapless leotard, some bracelets, and a pair of heels.

As Johnny showed his ID to admit CL in as a VIP guest, he glanced down at her, noticing that she was a little fidgety. "Calm down sweetheart, nothing's gonna kill you in there." He said with a reassuring back pat, allowing her to breath for a minute. "Ready to go in and party hard?"

"Yeah." CL sighed, putting a determined and more confident smile on her face. "Let's do this shit." As soon as they received their VIP passes, the doors were opened for them. The dark building scattered in nothing but club lights, the music thumping the walls now leaking out from the entrance.

A couple of moments later, Johnny is conversing with a bunch of his old friends over Martini's and such, while CL was dancing with countless amounts of people. She went to go sit down alone after chatting with some friends, taking a break from moving around. Little did she know that she was being watched....

"Hey, is this seat taken?" CL glanced up, noticing a sharper looking man wearing a hat. Ironically enough, the same exact jacket that she was wearing, minus the sparkles.

"Nah, your fine go ahead and sit man!" She grinned, watching him take his seat beside her. "Nice jacket by the way, but mines fancier." The blonde curiously felt the sleeve of his jacket, which was made out of the same material...minus the sparkles.

He raised an eyebrow at CL. "Your's may be fancier, but mine is one of a kind." The man took off his hat and brushed back his blonde hair, even thought it was mostly gelled to the side.

"Oooh, one of a kind huh?" Her head tilted to the side in question, with a small smile. "Anything else I need to know that's one of s kind too?"

"I mean, there's always me." He shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you already know that feeling CL. The feeling of being the best."

"Well, not exactly but, doable I guess." She sighed, taking a sip of Crown. "Wait a minute, you know my na-"

"Talk goes around pretty fast here. Nobody knows when you came here, and no one wants you to leave." He chuckled, resting his cheek on his palm as he leaned closer to CL. "I would know, I only know of the best things that come in this island."

The blonde female placed down her drink, and stared directly at the mans eyes. Something was off about him, but doesn't seem too threatening, at least according to her. But once she took in the whole face, she realized who he was.

"GD?" She said. "Like, the G-Dragon? King of having everything??"

"In the flesh, bone, and gold." GD laughed, placing his hat on the table and patted it. "This threw you off didn't it? C'mon, be honest!"

"Okay maybe it did." Her eyes rolled like that of a teenagers, taking another sip. "But oh my god your actually talking to me. I wasn't ready for that."

"No one is when I'm around, don't worry." He placed a hand on her wrist, causing her to look down as he purposely slid down to her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb. "But I'm ready to own you..."

CL blinked, a slight tinge of pink rising in her cheeks. "Excuuuuuuse me, but is that a dance battle challenge I hear?"

"Y- yeah, it's a challenge alright." He was a little caught off guard with the not so bright comment, but he went with it, leading CL back to the dance floor and began the dance battle.

🌺 **At around 1:30am** 🌺

Having sobered up a little bit, calmly resting back at one of Johnny's penthouses nearby, CL calmly checks her phone on the lounge chairs. It seems like paparazzi somehow got ahold of pictures of her and GD.

Guess that explains all the random SNS messages from companies and clubs that want her to show up at events. Some want to meet in person and are offering tons of money. It was that big of a deal to even be seen near GD, let alone talk, and dance, and get flirted on by him.

Speaking of which, the blonde remembered to take out a beach flower from her hair, given by GD himself. She admired its soft beauty in contrast of the aggressive edges, just like the GD she met today. Everyone believes he's crude and insane, but the image is just covering the softie he is. CL smiled remembering back at how he awkwardly helped her back up from falling on the stairs.

Suddenly, a loose petal fell off the flower. CL started panicking as she tried to catch it. The petal landed on her hand before touching the ground, she raised it up slowly to see there was gold and silver numbers on it. Holding it up to the moonlight peering from the multiple open paned windows, it revealed that it was a full fledged phone number with GD's insignia on it, and even a heart beside it.

"You should close your mouth," Johnny commented as he walked in the living room with a piece of fruit. "You don't want any fruit flies in your mouth." The blonde closed her mouth and started laughing. "Sorry Johnny, it's just that-"

"He's given you a flower hasn't he?"

"H-how did you know?" CL clutched the rose petal away from Johnny's view, even though he had already seen it. "Isn't this a new thing he has?"

"It is." Johnny sighed, holding up a newspaper from a month behind. "But dudes been planning to give the flower to somebody, you happen to be the right person he was looking for." The article headline read _Flowers for Fiancé,_ stating that that GD was going to pass out a specific flower for someone, intended to be his....

His lover in particular.

"He only goes for the best of literally everything around here. Looks like you've became the best girl in over a few months." Johnny smirked and went upstairs to his room, nodding at CL with a small smile.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the blonde squealed like a little girl, tossing a throw pillow in the air from joy. She immediately saved his number on her phone, sending out a simple text.

{Hey, this is CL. I just saved your number in my phone.}

"Wow, that sounds dry." She sighed, walking up towards her room to fall on her bed. Almost immediately as she rolled over, she received a text message back.

**{Congratulations princess, welcome to the big kids playground 😁}**


	3. Date Gone Not So Good

⊱ ──────ஓ๑🍵๑ஓ ────── ⊰  
 ** _SoSuJu!!_**

╔═════ஓ๑☕️๑ஓ═════╗

 **Love in the air!**  
The beautiful C.L. and G-Dragon are out and about again dominating the streets in gold chains and shoes. The lovely power couple was spotted in multiple areas for the past 6 months, from small errands, to pleasant dinner dates, and very classy n' wild events. Not to mention the multiple posts provided by The Baddest Female™️ herself that had been hand-fed to us with a platinum platter. Rumor has it that the famed _PRGATORI Casino_ is expecting these two to come this week. Better be on the lookout to bless your own eyes. 👀👀 (if you can get in, that is)

•🍷•

In other news, based off the fan polls given last week, the official ship name for these two is SkyDragon 🌌 🐉 ! The perfect combination for a king famed for his dragonlily flowers and sky scraping penthouse, and his lovely queen who's always on top to make an appearance from the highest floor! What could be more perfect than this name? (It's better than calling them C-D, oh the puns we could make!)   
SkyDragon fighting for love 💕

•🍷•

╚═════ஓ๑☕️๑ஓ═════╝

See Also: **Will Double-B Ever Stop Dabbing On Anti's?** : _The strange hater-ending obsession with the on-the-rise pimp of the block._ 🐣(Pg. 3)

🍶 _Until next time CUPS, stay thirsty for the tea!_ 🍶  
⊱ ──────ஓ๑🍵๑ஓ ────── ⊰

CL liked the post and turned off her phone, dropping it in her purse before going back to the handheld mirror to fix her lipstick for the 5th time. Of course, she didn't stop looking at her face at every angle until a dirty-blonde haired man squeezed his way in the area to see himself. "Yah, you're screwing up my makeup!" She whined.

"Ah you'll be fine with it." He grinned. "Besides, I can think of better ways to mess up that pretty face of yours~" he placed his lips on her cheek before standing up to throw on his black jacket. It was adorned with a dragon brooch and some chains across his chest, perfectly matching CL's thigh high boots that were smothered in nothing but chains.

"Shut up Ji. Touch my lipstick and I'm throwing you off a roof to the jealous pimps to beat your ass." CL scoffed playfully, looking at herself one last time before closing the hand mirror. "C'mon and grab the rest of your stuff, you don't wanna be late to one of your own gambling games." She combed her fingers through his slightly damp hair and placed his hat on top.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world babe." He kicked up his keys and grabbed them mid-air, putting an arm around the smaller female. "Especially if it's a chance to show of my beautiful princess."

CL rolled her eyes before taking out her second phone, taking a selfie with GD. "With all these pics were about to take? I'm pretty sure I've already got that covered." Brushing her hair out the way, the doors opened automatically with the limo parked outside, adorned with a platinum dragon with jade eyes on the front and golden accents around the vehicle. GD allowed CL to sit down before climbing in.

"I know you always do it for yourself, but I just love to show the world that I love to have you in my arms." He later his hand down on CL's chest, smirking like a lovable idiot.

"You're like a giant puppy I swear." CL giggled, squishing the mans cheeks. "Now are going to join in these pics or what?" Her phone lit up again, armed with good lighting and ready to take as many photos as possible.

🌺 **About 30 minutes later** 🌺

The PRGATORI Casino was rather huge, and rather crowded. It's neon lighting and reflective ceilings were illuminating the crowds of slot machines and crap tables galore. The carpets darkly colored and soft to the touch with its velvet feel. The sounds of people's chatter, cash pouring and moving from game to game, and the relaxed club music playing in the background.

Of course, as soon as the couple walked in, people began to try and rush them. Thank goodness the guards made a path in time before they got within 5 feet of the two. Fangirls and fanboys screaming and shouting for pictures, autographs, love confessions, and a lot more. Even some paparazzi was there, which got kicked out shortly for unauthorized flash photography in the game areas.

CL waved and smiled at the crowd like her usual self, while GD did his typical 'robot hand' pose, where he only held up one hand and keeps it stiff as he walks by. They continued to do this, as well as signing and taking pics with a few fans, until they got inside the doors of the V.I.P. Floor. Once inside, other fellow V.I.P.'s cheered for their arrival, raising their drinks.

Of course, they won many games and rounds, cashing in some big checks in by the minute, thanks to GD's skill at gambling. Everything was given to Cl, even if she didn't want it. She eventually got bored of watching GD play after the second hour, and decided to get drinks. "Babe, I promise this will be the last one and we can drink together!" His grin burned into her memory, reminding her of the lie he told 20 minutes ago.

Getting her own cup of cherry piña colada herself, about 5 more were sent her way, all paid for by different guys. Eventually they showed up and talked to CL, complimenting her outfit or just cracking some jokes around. Mainly some casual small talk with the others.

And yes, even Double B was there. He was the one that started the drunken dance battle, and a great one it was. Until GD pulled the blonde out of the group a little forcefully. His eyes had a slight golden tinge in them, despite the lighting being dark and cool.

"What the hell are you doing with all those guys huh?" He demanded quietly as he sat her down. "I told you I was going to get drinks with you and you didn't even wait for me."

"Oh please, I've been waiting for you for the past 45 minutes G!" She huffed. "I can't stay thirsty forever, a girl gotta get her drinks."

"With a bunch of other guys? Were you thirsty for that too?" His grip tightened a little bit on CL's arm, anger and jealousy slowly flaring up.

"They just came to chat and party! They already gambled their hearts out so now they just want to have fun! Let them be!" The female tried moving her arm away so it won't bruise up from GD's tightening grip as the conversation carried on.

"They weren't trying to be fresh with you right?! Do I have to beat someone up?!! I swear if it was that brat Double B-"

"JiYong!" CL's voice raised. "Everyone's fine. None of them are worth my time or my romantic presence." Her hand softly touched his cheek, trailing down to his sharp jawline. "I am yours remember? _I'm your princess._ "

GD's eyes soften, almost completely loosing its golden glare as the tense energy he once exerted left him. He placed a kiss on CL's lips, holding her chin with his un-gloved hand. "I'm sorry babe, just wanted you to be safe that's all." He allowed CL to stand again, allowing his hand to intertwine with hers. "So uh, you still up for drinks?"

🌺 **15 minutes later** 🌺

Apparently, two paparazzi reporters were caught in the V.I.P. Lounge, causing a scene as they were thrown out of the casino and even knocking down one of the wine tables down. CL did take note and was consciously thinking that they may or may not have overheard the argument.

"Aye guys don't worry, they were probably here for me." A long-legged man stood up shamelessly in his purple suit. "They couldn't get enough of my Double B shoes so they had to get a closer look!" Everyone laughed whole-heartedly with Double B's wild statement.

CL and GD decided to walk around with their drinks, heading towards the diamond fountain placed in the middle of the V.I.P. Floor. It was glistening and reflecting everything as per usual, printing CL to take at least 10 more selfies, with and without her boyfriend.

Another pair walked by chatting with their drinks, when suddenly, the male turned around and whistled. "Damn, are those Christian Louboutins?!"

CL turned around, noticing a guy looking at her thigh high chained boots and started smiling. "How did you know? I love Christian Louboutins!" She posed her feet just so, allowing the strings of metal to reflect the lighting around them.

"How can I ever forget the classic blood red bottoms? Designer brands are my thing!" He raised his glass up to CL. "Those shoes look really good on you." A cute yet cocky smirk crept up on his face, but went away when the girl with him tossed some of her drink on his shirt. "Yah! What the hell?"

"Oh don't 'what the hell' me, I see what you were doing just now!" She fussed. "I should be the one asking you 'what the hell' after that stunt." The brunette led him away from CL , despite the fact that her partner obviously had more weight and strength than her.

And while she was fussing at the messy haired man, GD yanked CL away from him also. His golden hue returning little more strongly. "Listen, it's not what you think it is-" CL started.

"Sure it isn't babe, like you thought I was oblivious to that catcalling whistle he just blew at you." He was practically flaming with anger as his rough grip returned. "That wasn't just a compliment for your shoes, that bastard was trying to look up your skirt wasn't he-"

"Jiyong, he wasn't even bending down to do that." CL tried putting her hand on his shoulder but GD brushed it away this time. "Even an 12 year old could've known that."

"Don't Jiyong me again okay?" He growled out. "I need to remind you who you belong to once we get back home."

"Ah, So your finally going to prove it this time?" The blonde hummed, pressing her body closer to her boyfriends, causing him to chuckle lowly, relaxing his body once again.

"Not here princess, unless you like that kind of thing." He finishes his drink, placing the empty cup on a waiters tray as they passed by. "But since you're a bit antsy, I can make the ride home quicker." And with that, they left the area within 2 minutes passing by. But not before he glared at the other woman with the famous 'Keep your boyfriend away from my girl' glare, protectively having a hand over CL's back.

Irony is, the brunette shot the same look back at him while she dragging away her man.

🌺 **15 minutes later due to speeding** 🌺

The master bedroom double-doors busted open as the couple were rushing in. CL backing up as GD continued to fervently attack her lips, pressing his body against her own. Eventually backing her up to the edge of the bed, falling on top of her. They stopped to catch their breath, both of their hair seemed messier as well as their clothes. GD then got up and started taking off his jacket, almost like nothing has happened.

"JiYong, why did you stop?" CL giggled. "Did you get shy again~? She took off her shoes and slowly stripped off her jacket, attempting to lure him back to the bed.

"Hell no I'm not shy." He stated, unbuttoning his shirt and stripping down to his underwear rather quickly. "I just remembered something that I haven't gotten enough of."

"Oh really~?" CL smirked, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the ground. "You could've let me help you with your clothes this time to get to that." The black and green lingerie perfectly hugged her body in all the right places, not too showy and not too covered. Of course it would fit just so, GD was the one that bought it for her, as well as a number of things she now owns.

"No, it's not that or the clothes princess," He went back to the bed and lied down face first, bringing CL down with him to cuddle. "I haven't slept or taken any naps for one and a half days. About time I get that back. G'night!" And as soon as he finished that sentence, he was out like a light.

He didn't even take one solid glance at CL in his own chosen outfit. What a shame.

After about a couple of minutes, CL skillfully slipped out of his grip and replaced it with a warm body pillow of sorts. She grabbed one of her many silk robes and went out to the top floor balcony to sit and think. The view was beautiful and breathtaking at this time of night, the crisp air seeming to make the lights of the island even brighter than before.

"Great, now I have to deal with this shit again." She sighed, before sitting down with a glass of wine in her hand. "Every time, I swear." She shook the ice in the glass, watching the stars dance around the moon, not caring about the temperature outside at all. Her phone buzzed and started playing Hide and Freak, she picked it up, knowing all too well who it was calling at this time of night.

"Johnny what do you want?" She asked, continuing to sip from her glass. "I'm not in the mood right now for any jokes."

"Don't worry about it, figured your mood would be something like this when I call." He laughed from the other side of the phone. "But apparently what I thought I had to do tomorrow just got cancelled."

"And your telling me this because?" CL finished her wine and decided it was better for her to chuck it over the railing and watch it hit the ground somewhere. Or hit someone in the head, whichever comes first.

"Well it's been a while since I've seen you, can't a best friend hang out with their best friend without being questioned? I'm outside anyway." Johnny paused for a moment as he heard a slew of cusses beside him. "CL....did you throw a glass over the roof again?"

"Who did it hit this time? Was it that dude named Kai?" She asked, leaning forward onto the railing to see.

"Nope, that was BamBam's shoulder you hit. Nice shot." He started laughing and waving up to the sky, hoping that CL would see him. "So, are we gonna hang or what?"  
  


🌺 **Meanwhile, at the casino** 🌺

"UKwon, We've been over this already! Way too many times. And here you are still not getting it!" The woman was all but dragging her partner across the carpet, her teeth gritting as her head kept turning over what just happened. Especially when it came to CL, The Baddest Female Of The Island. What chance does she stand with her?

"Rosé listen!" UKwon tried to calm her down. "It was just a small compliment. I liked the shoes and I wanted to say something."

"You didn't just say something UKwon," Rosé balled up her fists in his shirt, almost lifting him up off the ground. "You talked to her like you was interested in her, you were bending down to get a better view, and it was right in front of her own boyfriend!"

"I was looking at the red bottoms of the shoes!" UKwon brushes his hair back in confusion and frustration. "Can't a man admire someone else's shoes? Damn!" He noticed the slight glint of green in his significant other's eyes, realizing that he can't win this the logical way and has to calm down.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You know that I don't want to hurt you like that girl." He brushed back a little bit of her hair.

"You should say that to all your other hoes then." Rosé sniffed a bit, turning her back towards UKwon, still fuming in anger and jealousy.

"But they're just that Rosé, hoes! They mean nothing to me other than just another hole." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You know how I am Rosé, but always remember I keep coming back to you."

The brunette sighed, turning back to face him, calmer than she was a few seconds ago. "You're lucky I didn't slap you back there. I came out here for a good time and I'm not about to be attacked like this."

"And a good time you will have babygirl" UKwon took the females hand and spun her around into a dip. "I'll make sure of that no matter what~"

She couldn't help but giggle, standing back up and giving a peck on the cheek. "Damn you and your slyness baby, lets get going already." Her smile returned, dusting away the green glint in her eyes. In fact, she started resembling the flower she was named after now that her face wasn't scrunched in hate and anger.

"Alright alright." UKwon sighed. "Please don't ever forget that I only love you, okay?" He kisses her head and continued to walk towards the dance area of the casino. " _You're the only one for me Rosé..._ " As his girlfriend continued to laugh happily, he glanced back ever so slightly to GD, now finessing that girl in the red-bottomed shoes. His free hand was behind his back, with his fingers crossed as he finished the sentence, barley audible for anyone else to hear.

_"....for now you are."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by KindaCuteKC on Wattpad


	4. Dragon Brigade

_9:30 am_

{Okay, it's been 30 minutes now, no text from her yet saying that she made it.}  
{It's time to deploy the plan}

🌀{Yeah, boss!}

☣️{Got it}

🍯{Of course!}

🗺{IM GONNA BE A NINJA TODAY WHEYEHE}

🎩{Jinu, Please calm down}

🐟{T, you know he never lets them be}

🍓{But it is nice to say we're ninjas 😂}

{Are you guys gonna go with the plan or what?}

⚜️{Don't worry boss, We'll handle it}   
{Just let them get their brains back together}  
{But uh.....don't you think this is a bit overboard for a girl? Especially her?}

{Taeyang, I am only trying to keep her safe from harms way, and anyone that wants to try and take her away from me. It's a simple service I provide for loving her, obviously}  
{It's for our own good anyways.}

⚜️{Don't you mean her happiness? Not sure about the whole person.}

_Read at 9:43 am_

{Do you want me to repeat myself again Taeyang? You already know what happened last time I did that}

⚜️{...}  
{Fine, I'm omw}

{Good, we don't need that crazy bastard being so close to her anyways, he looks like he can snap anyone's neck from a tiny inconvenience.......}  
{Hmm, maybe we can test if he even gets mad. But not right now.}

{We need to protect what's mine. She thinks she has freedom to leave, but why would she? I have everything!}

🎩{Well, you do spend more time away from her than you do with her. It only makes sense for her to go hangout with someone else.}

{Hangout hUH ?}  
{HANG O U T?!}  
{YES, BECAUSE HANGING OUT WITH SOME UNEMOTIONAL FIGHTING BASTARD WHO IS WAY UNDER MY LEVEL IS DEFINITELY GOING TO HELP HER!}

🌀{G, calm down, it was just a suggestion}

{SUGGESTION MY ASS SEUNGRI, WE ALL KNOW SHES TRYING TO RUN AWAY, AND IM NOT ABOUT TO LOOSE WHAT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ME}

_Read at 9:55 am_

🍓{Okayyyy, putting phone down and leaving now}

🐟{Ditto}

🗺{Right after you Mino}

☣️{Already in the Jeep with the rest of em}

🍯{I got my coat, walking out the doors now}

🌀{I got the binoculars and the chopper ready}

SeungrEE, Yooooon, +4 have left the chat for now

⚜️{Ji, I personally think this is a bad idea, what if the plan goes opposite and she turns away from you?}  
{Then what?}

{Oh, hmhmhm}  
{That's simple Taeyang.}  
{I'll just make it so she can't refuse me, when she doesn't have a choice}  
{Get me my green dragon cane, I want to look fancy for this 😈.}

⚜️{As you wish G-Dragon}

_Tae2dYang has left the chat for now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by KindaCuteKC on Wattpad


	5. Jealousy

The mall glimmered in its shiny glory when the sunlight hits it, the windows reflecting back the mannequins with the newest and latest outfits from all brands, as well as showing the bright same signs all around. Even the mirrors were squeaky clean as always, which was CL's favorite touch to the area.

They didn't call it the Glass Box for nothing.

"CL c'mon! This is the 12th time you've stopped at a mirror to check your makeup, and the 5th time for a mirror selfie!" Johnny whined. "We came out here to hang and shop not this!"

"Yah, I look good today, I'm taking as many pictures as I can in case this outfit goes to ruin on me." She continued, fixing her lipstick and mascara before taking yet another mirror selfie, Johnny's annoyed face photo bombed in the reflection. "Freshness don't last forever Johnny."

"Neither does your boyfriend but you don't complain about that." Johnny laughed as he earned a slap on the shoulder from the raunchy comment. But that's normal for them, just a best friend thing they always have. One makes fun of the other, and vice-versa.

So like, bullying but with consent.

The random woman that just bumped into Johnny didn't have any of that special consent. She sashayed away as if it was Johnny's fault for walking in her direction. "Hey, you're not going to apologize for that?"

She twirled around in her red dress and white fur coat. "Why would I apologize to someone with the likes of you. Hah!" She snarked back at him, looking at the two as if she stepped on a piece of gum in her brand new matching red heels she had on. "You should be the one apologizing for standing in my way, but you're too broke to talk to me little boy."

"Woah chill on that miss, we might be young but your starting to date yourself there." CL interjected. "Age doesn't go by the billions last time I've checked."

A dramatic gasp and a pearl clutch later, she practically snarled at CL. "Has your mother failed to teach you when to know your place foul woman?"

"I don't need to be taught how to counter a bitch when I see one~" CL cheekily grinned, her eyes being blocked by her bangs and sarcastic smile. "I believe you're the one that needs to learn when to shut up, grandma."

With an angry huff, the brunette stomped away, her heels clicking against the floor in a speedy pace. She was heading to one of the shoe stores down the lane in front of them, specifically by Yves Saint Laurent. Johnny's eyes glinted a barley noticeable ting of red in his eyes and started going the same direction. He was stopped by a hand being tugged in his arm.

"Johnny, whatever you're thinking, don't do it." CL asked. "We all remember how the last time went when I didn't stop you, and that didn't go well."

"It's not gonna hurt!" Johnny tugs his arm away from her grasp, his face pouting like a 5 year old. "Well, not me at least. It'll be fine and quick, promise!"

"Johnny we are going to stop by Moshchinto's first!" The blond haired female started dragging Johnny to the other stores on the top floor. Of course, CL bought at least 1/4th of the entire store and wanted to try EVERYTHING on, which means an hour has just been burned, minimum.

CL really loves to see herself in the mirror, it's like smoking weed.

Of course, Johnny bought a couple of things too, but only wanted to walk out with a hoodie and a jacket on top of it. He decided to tell his best friend that he would be in the restrooms, but he went in the opposite direction. "Time to settle this shit." He muttered under his breath, walking into the YSL store. His hand was in his pants pocket, gripping something inside of it, but played it off as if he was going to take out his phone.

Sneaking behind some shoe racks, the same red shoes came clacking down an isle ahead, stopping and being taken off to be replaced by another red pair of shoes, but 2 inches taller. He crouched down close enough to where his arm could reach the shoes without being noticed. The workers in there were pretty dumb when it comes to security anyways.

He takes the left one by the heel of the shoe, pulling out a knife (that somehow got past mall security) from his pocket and loosens it by the seams. Enough to do damage but not enough to be noticeable. He places it back next to her feet, watching as she put them back on without a care in the world, walking out with the other pair of heels in the bag.

"Let's see if you can runway walk after this, old hag." He smirked softly to himself, before walking out of the alley. Buying a new mini-book bag to seem less suspicious.

About 5 minutes later, a shrill scream followed by a series of cracks were heard at the bottom of the escalator. Johnny glances down over the area, seeing the woman in pain. He was had a small smile on his face karma taught her a lesson, and he always took revenge on those who annoy him in the slightest.

🌺————🌺

"Johnny, I know you were the one that pulled this shit." CL sighed. It was about 2 hours after the incident, both of them sitting at a table for two in the balcony area of a restaurant. Their bags of goods already en route to their homes.

"What could you possibly be talking about Chae?" Eyebrow raises calmly, he took a sip of his strawberry tropical piña colada. A phone was shown in his face, on a specific news post, released about 15 minutes ago.

ஓ๑🍵๑ஓ  
 **BREAKING NEWS**  
 ** _Woman in freak accident fractures arm and twists ankles on escalator!_**

A terrible takedown indeed! The woman (who decided to remain anonymous) was calmly walking in the famed super-mall Glass Box from recently buying YSL shoes, identical to the ones on her feet. Shortly after she got on the escalator, one misstep caused her to tumble ungraciously to the ground.

The only things leading to the direct cause of the fall would be the evidence of the heels of the shoes that were tampered with, cut directly on the seams to unravel perfectly if the wrong step is taken. She is currently planning to sue the franchise YSL at this specific location for mis-manufacturing the shoes, but the area claims that "All products go through specialized checks approved by Federal Administrative Offices.", leading to no reason that the shoes worn were tampered by anyone that works there.

🍶Stay Tuned For Updates CUPs, Follow Us Now🍶  
27k likes 88k views {🖤} {📩} {⚠️}  
⊱ ──────ஓ๑🍵๑ஓ ────── ⊰

"Ahh" Johnny sighed, placing his cup down before sitting back. "I have no idea what you're talking about. It could've been a sheisty worker yknow. It's only Karma-"

"Johnny you're the only person I know that cuts people's heels by the seams." She cut him off while taking her shades off and re-adjusting her hat. "You'd really think that I wouldn't come to that conclusion after being with you for this long? Wow." Sitting back in disbelief, the blonde shakes her head. "I can't believe your calling me dumb already."

"Okay fineee!" Johnny laughed. "But hey, she got what she needed and deserved, and that's all that matters for me." He shrugged before raising his glass. "To our infinite bond of pettiness and chaoticism!"

CL started grinning, raising her own glass of cherry strawberry cocktail "To us being the best dumbasses!" Both of them toasted happily, sipping from their drinks in unison. Then a small ring and a buzz was heart from CL's jacket pocket. Pulling out her phone she sees a couple of text messages from GD.

"He's missing you again?" Johnny asked, noticing the sudden drop of her smile.

"Like hell he would, he doesn't really care when I am there sometimes." She sighed. "And I've told him at least 15 times that I'm hanging out with you today, I don't know why he's even getting upset now!"

"I see." Johnny took that into account as he slightly glanced around the scenery. It was beautiful, they were right next to the river that connects to the sea with smaller islands ahead, the sun was at a nice place for vision and aesthetics, even the tropical flowers have off the perfect amount of smell with the salt of the sea.

After about a few moments, CL had enough of her phone going off while she was trying to eat her sushi and salad. "This shit is starting to get on my nerves!" She softly cried out. "I can't even check the time without him sending 20 more texts to me about where I'm at."

"Maybe he has his fill of alone time and just needs a fill of you then." Johnny shrugged, sipping his drink calmly.

"He should've gotten his fills for a year with all those chances he never took up on or bailed out of like a dick. And I know, he's not THAT much of a dick. I don't care what you say about him, there's still hope on the way."

"Chae, GD is kind of shitty, and I'm just saying that as not only your best friend, but as another man myself."

Her phone continued to buzz a couple of times, with a bunch of phone calls CL flat out ignored after the first call was just him saying the same thing again. Eventually, it got to the point where her phone stated that it ran out of space due to the excessive text messages.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She asked out of anger and horror. Johnny looked up from his own phone in confusion, realizing what it had done.

"CL, I can get that fixed for you in an hour. Just put the phone dow-" CL's face scrunched up a bit in disgust and anger, lifting her phone up higher as she stood up near the edge of the railing that separated them from the water itself. "YEET!" And with that, her phone was launched into the sky, only to crash into the water with a giant splash. Her screen still going off with text messages until the phone itself stopped working.

"....You really didn't have to do that Chaerin." Johnny sighed, watching the phone sink to the bottom as best as he could see.

"I'll just get a new one, most of my stuff is on a cloud system anyways." She shrugged, finally finishing her salad in peace. "Hey, didn't you get something to eat too Johnny?"

"Nah, I didn't want to eat out today, so I bought lunch from home like a school kid." He reached for his bag, only to realize, there was no lunch bag there. "Ah shit, not this again."

After about 30 seconds of panicked searching, someone tapped Johnny on the shoulder. It was a young male in a black jacket, similar to Johnny's. He smiled and waved at both of them.

"Oh hi Mark! It's nice to see you again!" CL jumped up and hugged him out of impulse. Mark usually doesn't like hugs, so he lightly pushes CL off and nodded. He then held up a bagged lunch in his other hand, the exact same one Johnny was looking for.

"Thanks babe! You came in just in time." He smiled. "Please tell me I didn't leave it on top of the washer again."

Mark shakes his head and started moving his hands in a series of quick motions. CL had a hard time figuring out what it was when he does this, but she knows well enough what it was.

Mark can only speak through his hands. Sign language to be specific

_You left it on the couch this time._

"Ah of course I'd leave it there after cleaning the table." Johnny shook his head while signing back what he was saying to help mark out. "I feel like I'd never would've found it there anyways." 

_It's okay, we all make mistakes sometimes._

"Nah, I should be smarter than that like a computer. They don't put food on couches, they put food into code instead." He grinned. "That's why Computers like to talk in 'bits' and 'bytes'"

CL laughed st the stupidity of the joke, placing her head down on the table to keep from rocking. Mark also laughed at his stupid joke, his voice carried through like an angelic happy virus. Of course, Johnny didn't miss a beat in hearing him. "Ah, you know I love hearing your voice." Johnny said as he brushed his hair out of his face. And with a smile, Mark signed back to him.

_I do, but not as much as I love you._

Johnny clutched his heart as he mimicked happy tears from his eyes, opening his arms up for a hug that Mark was actually willing to give. Then mark signed to both of them again.

_I won't keep you guys from your day for too long, I'm going to watch some game shows again while making dinner. See you guys later._

"Ah, See you later baby!" Johnny quickly said it out loud like a dumbass.

CL waved. "See you later, take care of yourself Mark!"

He chuckled before kissing Johnny on the cheek and waving at the two, walking happily to the car that Johnny gave him for a birthday gift.

🌺 **Some time later** 🌺

Although it was only 2pm, the city lights brightened up the darker sky, it appeared that the overcast grayed clouds were turning into a storm of sorts, stained with a purple and orange sunset kind of light. Johnny and CL just finished their best friend impromptu photo shoot in front of the water fountain, the evidence was shown all throughout CL's social media posts. Johnny only made 3.

Once again, not a man of emotions, let alone posts.

"Oh my god, this picture needs to be framed in our penthouses. Look at how many likes it got!" CL cheered. "Told you it was the best one!" She showed the post on her newly bought phone (with GD blocked from contact) to Johnny, grinning from all the online praise. The man glanced up and went back to his reading.

"I mean, I say it's because my good side was with your face." He shrugged. "Not a lot of people see my good side that often."

"Yeah and Mark has seen them all, even your bare-ass backside." The blonde snickered.

"Yah Chae, let me be!" Johnny scoffed. "He was asking for it anyways when he started wearing those damn shorts. He knows that's one of my favorites."

"See, listen to yourself, you're totally whipped for him. You've been like this since I've met you!" She started laughing, which passed on to Johnny's face like a disease. They were enjoying each other's company, regardless of the contrast of character and the people always trying to know their business.

It was like at that moment, something good from heaven came down to greet them.

Sadly, that ended after 15 minutes.

As the two were walking down the busy streets with their see through rain ponchos on (which are also designer because they wanted to waste money again), they started to get this off feeling. And it wasn't from the rain trickling down on them.

"Hey Johnny...." the blonde female started, walking closer to him and glancing around. "Do you feel a little off or is it just me?"

"No. You're not the only one that feels off." Like a dog, Johnny looked at specific spots around the area they were in, continuing to walk as peacefully as they could. "These dumbasses really couldn't take you being alone with me huh?" He muttered under his breath.

CL looked up at him to question his statement, but notice someone hiding in one of the buildings with a camera pointed towards them. Too convenient for it to be turned off. She ducked her head, playing it off as if she was greeting someone who passed them, but never fully raising her head as she sneaks her shades on. She stole a look from Johnny mouthing 'what the fuck'.

"I knew he'd do something as dumb as this." He sighed. "You know I don't like being watched, but since he is..." He places an arm around CL, pulling her closer to him. Quite deliberately making it look like something it's not.

"Johnny that's not going to help-" She muttered under her breath, trying to push away.

"I know that, He would try and regulate things by me doing this, but let him come out. All of them for all I care." His voice was gradually rising with every word, at this point passerby's we're giving them odd stares and walking further away. It was loud enough for the other people stalking them to hear, even for the camera's microphone. "They will, if they're not cowards." He sighed, slipping on his shades.

A few more minutes of walking, sounds of a helicopter was heard overhead, the blonde didn't dare to look up, continuing to walk in silence. She looked at the river that ran beside the town, giggling at all the Koi fish swimming through the currents. It was a nice distraction, until she saw a pair of koi fish messing with a lily on top of the water.

A single dragon lily.

That sent CL off the edge, she started breaking into a cold sweat. She picked up the damp flower and inspected it. Once again, on one of the petals was golden print.

_Come home soon babe, don't keep me waiting... - G_

"I called it." Johnny spoke up suddenly. "We really can't hang in peace as long as he's up your ass whenever your gone." His arm was pushed off of CL as she started backing away.

"I think I have to go Johnny."

"Oh come on Chae." He sighed "This is starting to get unhealthy and I'm sick of it. When's the last time you haven't made that 'I'm extremely afraid' face?"

"I'm not afraid of him Johnny." CL glared.

"Then why are you walking away?" He asked. "If your not afraid of him you wouldn't be as worried about this as you are right now."

"Johnny, I love you, you're my best friend, but I have to cut this short." She sighed. "I stay out any longer I might as well end up getting tackled and heli-carried outta here faster than you can lift Mark." Clutching the flower she notices a familiar limo being pulling up in one of the nearby streets, as if it was waiting for her to go.

"CL, I hope you know I'm going to kick his ass eventually. Or at least someone out here is getting hospitalized." Johnny remained calm despite the situation, brushing his hair back.

"Please try not to kill anyone, rather not have to read another post on a corpse again." The blonde adjusted her shades and checked the time.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine at least." The y'all man shrugged with a sly smile. "You don't have to know them, and no one would have to know I did it."

"Oh go home, you're starting to sound like you're drunk." She smiles before hugging him. "I'll text or call you when this smooths over. Thanks for setting this up with me!" With a quick bow, she starts speed walking towards the limo, hopping in quickly as a man with a Fleur-de-Lise. on the back of his coat opened the door for her. Eventually the limo drove off, into the depths of the city.

She took her shades off, glancing around the limo, and back towards the other man. Sitting still for 5 minutes before shifting a little more comfortably. "Taeyang, did he send the limo here to pick me up?"

He smiled, taking off his white gloves. "What do you think he would do in this situation you're in." He places then on the side of the seat, grabbing a small glass of wine. "I can't confirm or deny anything at the moment. I may be his best friend, but I have a job to keep."

"Please tell me he has proper protection on the other guys..." CL took off her shades, looking directly at Taeyang. "I believe one of them is going to make the news tonight if they don't...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by KindaCuteKC on Wattpad


	6. Bye Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by KindaCuteKC on Wattpad

**Johnny's P.O.V.**

"Alright guys! Our job is done and we can all watch the game tonight! Let's load up!"

The Walkie-talkie was blaring out random voices and commands from their shoulders. Sounds of celebration and tiredness were heard through the tiny box of speech, although garbled. Their meeting spot was where the chopper was, and they're all retreating from their hiding places just as planned.

Too bad they didn't plan for me to step in the way.

After the shit they just pulled, one of them is going to pay for it. About time they're asses get beat, even if I have to do it myself!

"What was that?" One of them nearby asked, in confusion.

"Don't worry about it Jinu, remember you're on an island." Another chuckled beside him. "Animals live here too!"

They continued to head up their hiding spots, that is, until I pulled one down by the legs. If only he'd stop screaming.

"MINO NO!"

"Mino yes~!" I cooed happily before going to town on both of their asses.

You don't know how much I needed that.

🌺——— 🌺

"Jinu! Mino! Do you copy?! Where the hell are you guys?!" A worried Daesung screamed into the walkie talkie, the lack of responses were scaring him. A hand patted his shoulder, one decorated with a watch that had a strawberry carving on the sides.

"Don't worry about it, they probably got lost somewhere, they can catch up Daesung."

"I'm not sure about that Yoon, those screams..." Daesung trailed off as he continued walking to their meeting spot. He suddenly reached for his walkie talkie again, turning it on immediately. "Taeyang, come in Taeyang."

Silence.

"Taeyang-hyung?! Come in."

"What's Up Yoonie?" His voice rang through finally. "Are you guys at the Chopper yet?"

"No, but I feel like somethings off." Daesung suddenly yanked the device from Yoon and started talking himself.

They must be catching onto me

"He thinks something's hunting us down because Jinu and Mino screamed at something again. Those idiots they are." He laughed, hoping on the inside that what he was saying was true.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Daesung, I have a tip-off that you guys would need to be armed until you get in the chopper. And I'm not even shitting you." Taeyang seemed concerned, even though it was hidden through his calm and collected voice.

So they did catch onto me. Dammit CL, why won't you ever let me have my fun?   
Might as well start beating these dudes before anyone else can find out.

"What I tell you Daesung-hyu-UCK-"

And just like that, I yanked Yoon by the back of his torso and threw him onto the ground. Hard. On a rock.

"Holy Shit Yoon are you oka- AAAAHG"  
I snapped his arm in two before he could finish the sentence, already on the other arm to lock him up in place. Looks like that other guy was trying to back away from me....

Are my eyes glowing red again? I should invest in contacts...

"OH GOD ITS HIM!" Yoon grabs his walkie talkie and hits a red button, sending one of those annoying sounding distress signals. "THE BASTARDS ATTACKING US, EVERYONE TAKE COVER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

"You guys are annoying y'know that?" I picked up the device and crushed it with my left hand, still holding Daesung by the arm I'm slowly twisting. "How about you guys run away and don't bother me or my friend ever again. I'm tired of teaching your leader and you goons the same damn thing. Grow up already if you will." I let go of both of them and made a mad dash elsewhere.

They're the smart ones, they know how to get there quick enough. Even if they are a little injured.

Now, to get the rest of them.

🌺——— 🌺

  
"HOP IN BOYS" One of them screamed as the chopper's blades began to speed up. Everyone I have injured so far appears to make it towards the vehicle. I would usually go head on with these guys, but I left my good guns at home. I didn't expect this kind of run in.

For Christ sake one has a sniper rifle, and he don't even know how to use it!

They're the most dangerous ones if you ask me!

I would usually let them get away, or beat them all up, or worse. But I'm feeling petty, one of them is going to get the worst of it. I don't like it when someone messes with my best friend.

"C'mon you slowpokes, do you want to die today before the game? Cowards!" One of them shouted out, already chilling in the chopper and talking to the pilots.

"Oh fuck off T! You didn't get injured by that demon of a man yet!" Mino yelled back, climbing in with Jinu. Daesung and Yoon were still making their way as best as they could with their injuries.

One other boy in a jacket was helping the injured, enough for them to survive until they get seen. I could obviously tell it was Hooney, he's too sweet to be in this mess. But I know it was only for his brothers.

There was another man who hopped on, unscathed by the branches that clung to him. He carries the gun like he can destroy the world with it. Out of all the people, he's one of the worst guys I've seen on this damn island.

I'm not leaving until I get my hands on him.

"Seungri! Is that everyone?" Honey asked as Jinu hopped in with Mino. Both of them were decorated in bruises and scratches, while Mino's left leg seem to be limp. And hanging the wrong way. Backwards wrong way.

"Yep, that's all of us!" He cheered happily. "Now all of you owe me $20 and a drink! Told you guys Mino would be the first one to get injured on such a quick run in!" Seungri laughed hitting the helicopter door next to the pilot. Signaling for them to take off.

"Dude, give these guys a break, they're doing their best. And if their with us, they're doing their job well. Unlike Bobby with his parking." T.O.P. Shook his head, holding tight onto his fedora as the chopper whizzed it's wings.

"Yeah but they're still rookies T!" Seungri was going to continue until Daesung held a hand over his mouth.

"Enough already, 'Kay? This jackassedry is getting to you too much man."

Mino, Hooney, Jinu, and Yoon were all glaring at the disrespectful hyung. As much as they cared for him, he rarely reciprocated, and if he did it was still in the form of insults.

I wouldn't put it past those faces they were making, he is a disgusting man.

Eventually the helicopter started taking liftoff, the sound of a few things dropping was heard, but nothing too important as everyone started holding their drinks as they crowded around Daesung's phone to see the game. Yet they didn't realize what they've dropped until it was too late. At least 5 minutes too late.

"Hey guys......where's Seungri????"

🌺——— 🌺

By the time Seungri was dragged 4-5ft from the air and into the ground, he was unconscious and was dragged into a deep part of the forest, behind all the city buildings. A secluded area in fact, my favorite places on this island.

I let him wake up on his own, after I disabled his communications and unloaded his gun. It was fun to see him scramble around in a panic, crawling like the worm he is.

"Looking for something, Lee Seunghyun?"

The freshly awoken man panicked and tried to shoot me. But nothing happened since the bullets were emptied out already.

"You! How the hell did you find us?!"

"When a man feels watched 90% of the time, you'll start noticing which direction a stare comes from" I sighed, brushing my hair back and hopping down from my hiding spot. Thank god the branches didn't break.

He reached for his walk-in talkie and phone this time, neither of them worked thanks to me. 

I'm surprisingly good at fucking up electronics when a situation calls for it.

"Cmon you dumbasses why is no one picking up!" Seungri threw the device at my face from anger. He missed horribly however, and I didn't even move.

"Get away from me!" He growled, using his last attempts to stand his ground. Alas, he's outdone, and without defense. "What do you want from me?!"

"Oh, now you ask the question huh?" I laughed. "What Do I want from you?"

Next thing you know, he tried to jump up and stab me in the throat with his pocket knife, but by then, I kicked him where the sun don't shine, stabbed both of his legs to the ground, and placed my foot over his face.

"How about we start from your bosses obsessions with my best friend~?" I cooed to him in an underlying tone. By now I know my red glow is showing.

Seungri struggles in pain, blood gushing out from his impaled limbs. "Yeah right! Like I'd tell you anything about that rich son of a bitch!"

"Shut up." I jabbed at his shoulder with my own pocket knife, out of habit I dug in until I went all the way through him.

"OKAY SHIT! I-ILL TELL SOMETHIN' DAMN!" He suddenly screamed out, reaching for his punctured shoulder.

What a wuss.

"I don't know what it is about that dudes deal with her but, every time he mentions her while she's gone, his eyes go a bit green? Same green I see when it's money or expensive things." Seungri lifted his head up, still trying to stop his arm from bleeding. "There i said it! Happy now you little bitch?"

"Only a little bit, but it does help." I stood up, taking my pocket knife and throwing the blood off of it. Before I got my napkin to wipe it down and leave him to dry, the imbecile made a comment.

"I mean, I wouldn't say she's expensive, but I imagine he pays a hell of a lot for that ass. He can have it anytime he wants. It's like she's bought as a perfect girl. Pretty and ready for this d-"

I stabbed him in the other arm after that one.

Disgusting things??

From this man??

About my best friend???

Out of his mouth????! I don't fucking think so.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" He had the audacity to shout out. Now you see why I hate this man?

"I should've thrown you in the volcano when I had the chance. I gave you time to change and yet you're almost worse than you were before." I sighed, brushing my hair back once more. "Guess some people never do change huh?"

"PLEASE, LET ME CHANGE YOU MONSTER!" Seungri shouted out, from the fear of his near end. "I SWEAR I CAN DO IT! HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

**_"Oh~? And I'm supposed to be monster?"_ **

Next thing you know, I held my pocket knife and everything went red. The only thing I can recall since then is the less than a man's screams and the spilling of blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Seungri


	7. Greed Becomes Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CL comes to her senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by KindaCuteKC on Wattpad
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse and attempted assault

**_CL's POV_ **

The grand doors opened up before I stepped out of the Limo. I glared at everyone around me, everyone that I knew was working with him, everyone that I knew was friends with him, everyone that I knew was affiliated with him.

Every time I go out it's been like this. I go out without him by myself, he worries someone is going to take me away. I go out with my friends, he thinks I'm gonna get sold, turned out, or dumped into the slums somehow. And of course, all hell breaks loose if I'm with another guy, regardless if they're my friends.

Let alone my best friend, who I am very close with.

This man might go off on my father if he could...but I wouldn't care if he did. I hate my father anyways.

Now unless he decides to come clean and back off this gung-ho type of shit, he's going to have a lot of hell to deal with. Because this is just plain stupid!

"Miss Chae, let me hold your bags and coa-"

"Don't Miss Chae me, not in the fucking mood!" I snapped at Taeyang. Even if he was trying to be helpful and do his job, he's too close to this damn boyfriend of mine.

Come to think of it, how can some people stand this spoiled man?

I stepped onto the elevator to the second floor and sped walked up the stairs the next, eventually, they carried my bags away to my room, shopping haul room to be exact. GD built a lot of things with his money, and yet I don't even know where it comes from, unless its gambling money.

He wins a lot of bets too.

"Ahem.." I turned and saw Taeyang behind my right hand, trying not to make direct eye contact with me. "Are you sure you want to keep your jacket on?" He asked hesitantly.

I stood and thought about it for a minute, taking my shades off and fixing my hair, I opened my eyes and saw a flash of deep lavender before my vision went back to normal. "Yes. Matter of fact, take all my jackets, and everything I own and bought to my penthouse hotel suite in Ibysa. **_Under. My. Name._** "

Both the surrounding workers and Taeyang were shocked about the response, the stares of disbelief and awe covering their faces. And with a slow nod, Taeyang motions them to get to packing.

"And don't mention a word to this to Ji..got it?" I threatened, grabbing Taeyang by the shirt. "If I hear that he finds me again after this without my consent, your dicks will be in a blender for the mutts next meal."

Although uncomfortable, the suited man let out a calm 'ok' before he was let go.

He and another maid opened the golden plated doors to the room, which happened to be the jade and marble one. The balcony was closed off at the moment except for one window. Where the light shined onto the practically golden throne couch GD sits on. His cane was shiny as usual, polished chains and jewelry to the nines, and a bedazzled hat in full 24karat gold and pure diamonds engraved as his initials.

Talk about flashy.

"I see you're finally back Darling." He said, tapping his fingers on the dragon head of the cane. "You've been gone all day and I got worried."

"Worried huh?" I started walking towards him, the sound of my heels echoing angrily through the room as I came closer to the iced up man. "I don't think being worried would translate into sending a practical swat team to spy on me and my best friend when I told you I would be gone for that long!" I stopped right before his seat, not even bothering to sit down next to him.

"Easy easy!" He whined. "You know I'm not used to you being gone for more than 2 hours at a time! Unless it's for sleep or the porcelain throne." He motioned for me to sit down, but I didn't budge. In fact, I decided to kick in the couch/throne with my Alexander Wang boots, nearly stabbing his hand with the heel.

Why did I have to miss this one time?

"After of all this time being with you, we both know you're not this clingy, especially when I'm gone!" My voice rose as I accused the adorned man in the hat, slightly leaning back into the seat from the sudden movement. "You're jealous of something that doesn't even exist, like your afraid of loosing me! But you don't even care about me that much!" I stared directly into his eyes, with the anger coursing through my veins. "Don't even lie to me, we both know you rarely even looked at me straight in the eye for the past week!"

He took a deep breath and kept his sly smile. "After all that I gave you, treated you with everything you've ever wanted, and allowed you to have a status similar to a queen? All out of love?"

"If it was out of love, maybe you would spend more of your time with me instead of using it on trying to regulate my best friend from 'taking me away'." I suddenly snapped. The room got quiet for a solid minute or two, even those working outside the room froze in their spots. Not even Taeyang dared to breathe properly in the heavy atmosphere of the room.

"Oh, is that too harsh for you Ji? Did I hit a rough spot?" My voice sneered our of pure spite. "Or were you expecting me to to tell you off about your gambling issues, hmm?" 

It was one of those moments that I had power over him instead of the other way around. Ain't no way I'm letting this moment go to waste, I'll take what I can get.

"Chaerin...you went a little too far." GD's face completely dropped to the dark expression I'm used to seeing when he looses or when I mention my friends. Especially if Johnny's name was in the sentence. "I may have a habit of gambling with money, but I at least use my money to protect you from the cruel intentions of the world, most which happen to be other men." He straightened up again and took off his golden hat, placing it down between him and my 6-inch heels that were still on the couch. "Sometimes women, but that's besides the point..."

"He's my best friend Jiyong, for fucks sake!"

"He's a threat and a bastard for even thinking about looking at you, don't get me started on how he treats you so differently with everyone else. All special like your his!"

"JOHNNY IS A GAY MAN WHAT THE HELL-" Sorry, it had to be said so this richass could get it through his thick skull.

"Aw don't yell at me like that Chaerin~. No need to compromise for what he had done" GD tried to place his arms around me, but I swatted them away. It feels like a lie for him to start cleaning up and acting right now.

Something feels way too off and I don't know what it is.

"Don't fucking say my name like that. Tell me what the hell is going on and why are you acting like such a jackass to everyone I've ever talked to! Is it that hard for you?!" I yelled again, I'm getting real tired of this boy's shit.

"Not as hard as I could be right now if you can come over-"

"Shut the hell up before I slap that cane upside your head!" He ignored my protests and slid a hand around the small of my back, pulling me towards his chest and sitting me on his lap. "Jiyong let me go you piece of-" The man's finger went over my lips mid-sentence.

"Shhhh, I'll make it all up to you Princess~ just give me a couple of minutes." He let his other hand slide up under my pencil skirt, leaning in for a long-awaited kiss.

Is he finally gonna do it, even with this horrible timing? God I hope so.

I let him kiss me, but I kept his hands no higher than my thighs, and no lower than my shoulders. Damn I wanted this so much, but not now, not like this...

Maybe it is just a misunderstanding and he really does wish for the best, in just the oddest way possible.He's got to care about me if he's going on like this right?

I whine a little bit from the lack of oxygen, unexpected pleasure, and pure confusion. GD licked the bottom part of my lips before pulling away, his smirk soften and his eyes becoming lidded.

"Chaerin, I'm only doing this because I love you. You make me do crazy things sometimes because I don't want to see you hurt." His tone was smooth and soft, like cotton candy. Sweet nothings we're the only things I've heard after that. My brain had just left the building.

I sat there after taking a deep breath. He seems to finally come to some form of sense. My arms automatically went to hug him tightly, despite my mind telling me otherwise. Yes, it's at the wrong place and wrong time, but how often do I get this chance to see Kwon Jiyong? The one I fell in love with. The one I remember from the day he gave me that flower?

Before he tried anything else, my new phone started ringing in my pocket...to American Idiot.

It wasn't just any awkward ringtone...  
It was Johnny's.

After 10 seconds of silence, I finally reach for it to answer, like any best friend would. Before I could even raise the phone all the way, GD stanched it from my hands and chucked it in the golden water fountain behind us. He proceeds to shove me off of him, as well as throwing random priceless objects around. "CHAERIN WHAT THE HELL?!"

I started backing away at first, then I went to a small sprint towards the doors. I hate when he acted like this, when he gets angry. Usually one of the extra rooms had a tight enough lock to keep me safe and away from the monster physically. But emotionally, it was no help.

I didn't call it the room of velvet tears for nothing.

Surprisingly, my legs took me to the front central room, where 90% of our guests come inside. Like a public area.

"So you think you could just run away after that stunt?"

I looked behind me thinking the voice was behind one of the pillars, only to run right into GD's chest. Before I could push him away, he grabbed my wrists harshly, throwing me towards the middle of the room where I tripped over one of the chairs.

"Do you think I'm some kind of joke to you? Playing me like a fool?! While you have those other phone numbers hitting you up whenever?" He stepped over the fallen chair and picked me back up by the shoulders. "Last time I've checked, gay men don't call females past civil twilight hours, and yet here we are."

"Jiyong let me go! Please!" I begged him. Nothing good ever happens when he gets this mad. It's almost like my parents all over again. Fighting and screaming at each other for one moment, cuddling and professing their undying love the next.

It's a dangerous cycle that ends up getting one killed last time I remembered...  
The same thing is happening again.

At that moment, I only heard my thoughts, and empty silence, before a hand was about to graze the side of my face. My nerves heightening and goosebumps rising, I caught it before it came in contact with my face. I hear the sounds of bones popping and cracking under the pressure, not coming from my own hand.

My face had the most frightening glare when I glanced at the result, slowly getting darker and darker as I looked towards the owner of the hand trying to assault me.

"Did you just try to hit me?"

His face of anger contorted into pure shock and disbelief. Usually he get his way or that we don't see each other for the rest of the day. But even he knew, that hitting me was a new low, even for him.

Only one of his henchmen did that shit, now he's dismembered in a forest somewhere.

As much as it hurt me to do so, I twist the hell out of his wrist, stopping right before the breaking point so he could let me go. I stepped back quickly, holding a black and white dagger that I've pulled from my purse. One of the few things I bought with my own money.

"STAY AWAY!" I shouted, after he was able to get up on his knees. He realizes that I had the weapon he never knew I've bought.

"C-Chaerin..." The expensive man held his hands up, tossing his cane away from him to show that he is not trying to fight. Even though he wanted to 18 seconds ago. "Listen, you don't know how bad I need you. You're my everything, my pride and joy, my wealth and happiness. You are my love."

I kept my hand on the weapon, still aiming it at his chest. Usually I lower my guard just a little bit, but I've heard this sentence way too many times. And it was always after I threatened to get police 3 times.

"Please, I just wanted you to be happy...with me. The smiles you give, the enthusiasm you have, and the kindness you share I-" His hat dropped to the floor as he looked up, his eyes looked watery. I have never seen him close to tears in my life. "You're mine CL, I'm yours. Just forget about all this and just...come back to me. Please babe......"

Here he is, the almighty and beloved G-Dragon, is on his knees, begging for sympathy and another chance as if he was begging for his life. All in front of his own lover, who happens to be me.

Pitiful. After what he has done to me for all those times, this was the straw that broke the camels back.

"I'm sorry Jiyong, but I'm not going to go through this turmoil, not again"

I took out the very flower he gave me when we first met, m throwing a couple of other random things he bought me on the ground. He winced every time something clanged to the ground. But once the purse was practically empty, I kissed the flower, like I would kiss him:

With love.

Placing it lightly on the ground in front of him, I bowed politely and walked straight out of the double doors of his home, stepping into the limo without a word. No one else dared to break the silent, heavy air around us, and I'm glad no one did.

It hurt me to see JiYong be destroyed from what I just did, but I was glad to see GD take a piece of my turmoil from the day I stepped inside.

All I know is that it was for the best, not for him, but for me.

For once, my emotional and mental state had calmed down during the ride to the high-end hotel by the sea, because I was focused on me.

........it's about time I did too.

I'm not taking his ass back either, I'm better off not being dragged by low-tier human beings.

Never again........


	8. I Wanna Be

"So you finally did it...you finally broke it off with him. Well ain't that a bite."

Johnny was sitting on the edge of the plush, king-sized canopy bed. A cup of tea on a dinner tray beside him, and a cold, distant CL on the other. She nods to answer Johnny's question, followed by some incoherent words.

"Woman I speak many languages, mumble rapping mess is not one of them." He sighed, turning his head to the ball of coldness that was his best-friend. "Talk to me, you can't be a block of ice forever."

"I can be if I want to." She spat out. "You hadn't lost something that meant losing everything else with it." Her eyes glared daggers through him, but the hurt in her voice softens the blow.

Johnny was about to say something to correct her, but places his finger down. That was a story for another time. "Big deal!...you only got rid of a jerk that made you flip your lid." He got up to make some tea, shaking his head. "I'm just glad he didn't put his hands on you...well, except for now. But that's besides the point."

CL placed her face on her hands, with the soft comforter right on top of them. "Just about everything went to the drain...aside from my love. I lost my one main source of money to even afford half of all this!" She motioned to the entire lavish hotel room, decorated in silk and satin. "Worst of all, what would everyone else think of that sudden breakup. He could say some shit and paint me as the bad guy. I know I'd already loose respect from even leaving him." The blonde looks up from the blanket, mascara slightly smudged across her eyes.

"Well, your reputation hasn't been shot to shit...yet." Johnny shrugged as he poured the steaming hot water into the cups.

"Sure as hell feels like it." CL scratches the back of her head, slightly tousling her hair a little bit too much for her liking.

"Oh stop your 'self torturing' mess, you're a queen. Now stop bashing my ears so much." He picked up the two cups after adding sugar cubes into one of them and handing it to CL. "Drink up you stick in the mud."

"Johnny, you're doing it again." She tilted her head towards the taller one. He started fake coughing before taking a gulp of his drink. He mouthed the words 'my bad' afterward. "Well...now what Johnny? What do I do about all of this?" CL sipped her cup slowly, as if her upset nature transferred to her general speed. "Hell, how did you even find me here?"

"Well your phone never hung up so I could still hear what was happening, just a little bit." The blonde facepalmed, practically clawing her face off from frustration. Johnny crosses his legs as he sat down onto the bed next to her. "Aw come on Chae, that's not the worst that's happened to you."

CL glared at the man, who's surprisingly still in a suit, before taking a long sip of her tea. "Sure Johnny." She notices that her best friend was looking away at something else, but directly kept on looking at specific spots and corners of the room. "Johnny, what are you looking at?"

"CL, why don't you come over to my place?" He suddenly asked. "Mark would love to cook up some hotpot and a bowl of fruits for you to visit again." The sudden small smile on his face indicates that something was up. CL knew that smile anywhere and started fake coughing.

"But Johnny! I just checked into this wicked bedroom. You know how extra I like to be when I sleep!" She finishes her drink, sitting up further on her bedrest, trying to read Johnny's expressions again.

"I know, but I don't want to let Mark down and say you aren't going to visit us! I'll never hear the end of it." He shakes his head and lowers it enough so he could mouth something to CL, which she could make out was

_*We might be watched...Cameras...do not trust*_

Nodding as she slowly plays along with Johnny while moving her stuff to the door, the two eventually leave the hotel and head towards the Seo residence.

🌺4 hours later 🌺

"So we're getting you a new place."

"What?!" CL shouted out loud. She hasn't even been inside the house for a day, and yet this is happening.

"Well, I know it won't be immediately ready since they have to do the whole last minute checkup thing for homes like these, but it's worth the impulsive thought to spend a ton of money on things I'll never use." Johnny shrugged, totally unbothered with the sudden situation.

"Johnny you can't just buy homes like you're buying a dollar store KitKat bar! Sheesh, not even I do that." CL complained, hugging the bowl of fruits mark made for her.

"You're right, you buy clothes like you buy groceries." The man chuckled before closing his sleek black laptop. He sat it on the glass table beside his small pile of books and plants with it.

Mark came by CL's side and looked at the bowl of fruits, seeing that they were almost empty. He then came in front and started signing again.

_Would you like some more food Chae? I wouldn't mind making more fruit bowls._

"Oh, sure Mark! They're really good." CL handed the bowl back to the muted male before turning her attention to Johnny yet again.

"Well, since we're waiting for them to do last minute things to the house, I'll put you under the same security that I have. We're gonna share the same main account though, as much as I want to say they're fair to Dollies like you, they aren't." He goes to typing away on one of his many business phones. "Might put you under the watch of someone better in that case."

"Johnny you have the highest security on the entire island, who's higher the grim reaper himself?" The blonde glared at him, aggressively slurping her lemonade.

"Who else but the grim reaper himself?! It's elementary, or as everyone else would put it...duh." Johnny stayed matter-of-factly. He continued typing away until he looked up at a certain point, noticing CL's purse. "Hey, do you think you still have his card by chance?"

CL went through her bag quickly before pausing to look at her best friend. "Johnny why are you asking me that anyways?" She dug a little bit more and came across at least 3 cards. All of them with GD's insignia on it.

"Don't you know the best revenge against a greedy person, is to take away what they want the most? Half the battle is already done when you left, make it hurt by ruining his pockets." A devilish grin flashed across the mans face as he sent the messages he needed to send on his phone. Then, a pop up of a semi-popular club called 3Den appeared on his screen, showing CL himself as he swiped through their site. "And I know just where to go~"

"3Den huh...isn't that the angel themed club they gave the island just for fun?" CL questioned, looking around to see Mark in the kitchen again.

Johnny nods in approval. "Yep, I've already got our VIP slots in, you can remake a name for yourself there if you want, be your own self, and have 3 shopping sprees per day with those cards! It's a win-win situation!"

Mark stopped cutting the fruits, looking up with confusion written all over his face.

"No, we're not talking about Sicheng honey!"

Mark then shrugged and went back to cutting, humming a soft tune that sounded like a latin version of something.

"Uh, Johnny....Are all of your knives shaped like that?" CL asked, noticing the utensil that her best friends lover was using didn't look like the practical kitchen knife. Some seconds passed before Johnny jumped up and sped-walked towards the kitchen in panic.

"MARK DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE USING THE SCISSORS AGAIN!"


	9. Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tabloid

⊱ ──────ஓ๑🍵๑ஓ ────── ⊰  
 ** _SoSuJu!!_**

╔═════ஓ๑☕️๑ஓ═════╗  
It's time for  
~ **_THE WEEKLY TEA PARTY_** ~  
The issue that shows up every Saturday evening giving you word on the streets, freshly brewed, with little to no sugarcoating. Sit down everyone and take your tray with you.   
~~

**The Baddest Female has arrived**!!  
Though we are all saddened by the split of our favorite power couple, it seems as if someone is making a quick comeback After announcing the news of the SkyDragon breakup on social media CL has taken things into her own hands.

Ever since she stepped foot inside of 3Den and became a regular, it seems that the whole place became her domain and blew up to become one of the new top clubs to visit. She seems to be very independent and dominating as time passes by, wilder and bolder than she has ever been. And we are LOVING IT 😍😍😍 (Step on me queen!) Try to see if you can catch her at the throne in 3Den, if you get close enough, you might be able to achieve my dream or more!

**_Click to read more_**  
~~

The mysterious yet well known Johnny Seo has also been roaming around town more frequently. Aside from his usual retro attire, he is seen with CL and a really small yet adorable guy, having the time of his life. If the breakup was enough to destroy CL, Johnny was just enough to bring her back up again. Could it be something more to their friendship than meets the eye? 👀👀👀

**_Click to read more_**  
~~

**Dragon's Rampage**

Meanwhile, G-Dragon is not only under fire for breaking up with our beloved CL (She Dumped Him! OMG), but he's also surprisingly in debt! 😱

As we were trying to get in contact with the dragon himself or any of his helpers, a maid and a butler (who wish to remain anonymous) offered us this information, and he is not taking the breakup very lightly.

"It appears that he is more on an angry rampage." Says one of the workers. "We haven't caught a break yet from his outburst and I'm ready to pack my bags and leave as soon as I get the chance!"

We tried finding the neighboring witnesses to G-Dragons supposed meltdown, but no one answered their doors.

**_Click to read more_**  
~~~

**!** **! IN OTHER NEWS !!**  
The brutal murdering of Lee Seungri's case is still underway and the killer has yet to be found. The suspects taken in for questioning have little to no leads of how something of this nature could happen so suddenly. No one seems to be even concerned with the case either. (We wouldn't put it past them 👀)  
 ** _Click to read more_**

~  
 ** _Walk The Runway_**

The Miraculously Famous DoubleB returns with one of the most coolest and extra outfit we have ever seen! The Black Feather (dubbed by DoubleB himself) is supposed to represent how he has matured and grown constantly by the insanity of reality itself. A deep concept from someone with deep pockets in our opinion.

It consist of a black shirt with a red blossoming flower from his own design and signature on it, paired with the Ahgase Eclipse Pants And Moonlight Jacket pairing hand tailored and gifted by Givenchy, the Honesty Shoes given to him straight from the runway of Fashion Week, And of course, we cannot forget the detachable strings and feathers on the jacket and pants. Look out Grim Reaper, there's a new death in town. And death has never looked so good 🥵  
~~~

**( Ad )**  
Tired of all the dreary weather and stormy drama swarming around you and your friends? Stuck in a rut between your family and can't seem to calm down?

Why don't you CHEER UP BABY~?!  
Come on down to MOMOLAND!  
The best theme park on the island! Including:

🍑 Fun Amusement & Arcade Games!  
🍑 Wacky and Wild Rides!  
🍑 Food and yummy Sweets!  
🍑 Photobooths and Karaoke rooms!  
🍑 Dancehalls, Ferris Wheels And MORE to come!

Answer the SIGNAL like BAAM! You won't regret it!  
 **(Ad)**

~~~  
Grab your sugar cubes CUPs,   
it's **FAN Q &A **Time!  
You ask us your most grueling, personal, wildest questions, and we answer them all with some juicy proof!

This weeks answers are being answered by our sweetest journalist Rosé! 🌹

Q: CL and GD finally ended it 🎉 It's about time she did, that girl was too good for him anyways. Do you think GD will combust from his temper-tantrum? 😂 - UnnieSupport***247  
A🌹: G-Dragon might not be the best at handling his anger, but I'm pretty sure he'll be able to get over it soon. Personally, I think CL is a bit self centered and conceited to break his heart like that. She was chosen by him for crying out loud, how ungrateful 😤😤😤

Q: Oh My God! The new boy cutie by Johnny is so ADORABLE! I want to squish his face SO MUCH! Can you please get some more coverage on him? My lonley heart will be filled to the brim! - BlondeBoyFangril***127  
A🌹: We don't know much about him yet, but fear not BlondeBoyFangril! We are already on the scene getting as much juicy info as we can! All we know is that he appears to hang with a Mark Lee. Who we assume is a friend or possible relative.

Q: I feel like there's something fishy going on with MOMOLAND, not to go after your sponsors but I keep seeing some of the workers on the same streets I work in... could it be... 🤔🌶 - Goch***119  
A🌹: Oh my that is interesting! 😱😱 (And quite concerning if you ask me) There has been possible sightings of familiar faces around there, We'll find the truth ASAP!

Q: Looks like there's no new news on U-Kwon again. Guess he hasn't changed his fling of the week this time huh...or did he? - ZideH0OfTheYear***099  
A🌹: Now Now, we all know how U-Kwon is, but don't worry~ It's only a fling he has, nothing permanent or long lasting, just like all the others.

Q: What's some current books you are reading? I need something chaotic and interesting to read while I'm under house arrest. - MizuKi***304  
A🌹: Yikes! 🥶 House arrest is never fun, or so I've heard. But the good news is I have three books that I'm going back and fourth with. I think they fit the perfect description on what your looking for:  
• Baby Dont Like It  
• Overkill  
• Perfect Chaos  
Enjoy these books alto pass the time by, Hope your house arrest goes smoothly 😕

That's all the tea for this week CUPs! Thanks for for dishing it out with SoSuJu™️, we'll see you again next week! 

╚═════ஓ๑☕️๑ஓ═════╝  
~~~

**What?! You're not Subscribed to us yet?** 🤔🤔

Sign up right now and get all exclusive access to our tangible paperback issues, fan panels, and interactive website! If you sign for GoldenKettle™️ Membership, you will get our special in depth interviews, Free posters for every issue, never seen before pictures of celebs, and freebie bags every 2 weeks!   
🕯Sounds like a good deal? 🕯

Or you can follow our social media accounts if thats what you're into, no shame in that double tap hearting spree! 💖

⊱ ──────ஓ๑🍵๑ஓ ────── ⊰  
  



End file.
